Heathens
by sammiielli
Summary: I should have run screaming in the other direction like I was told to. Finn Bálor/OFC, Demon!Finn/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Title; Heathens

Pairing; Finn Bálor/Reader, Demon!Finn/Reader

Summary; I should have run screaming in the other direction like I was told to.

Words; 5,965

Warnings; NSFW. Discussion of mental health, secret societies, implied physical assault, stalking, dubcon.

I had always been… sensitive.

My parents had thought I'd had a wild, if sometimes slightly disturbing imagination, when I was a toddler. It was when I was in grade school that they began to think something was wrong with me. It was after the third or fourth visit to a child psychologist, that I learned to keep what I knew I was seeing to myself. To not speak of it to any childhood friends or write it down anywhere because I was the first and only child of two helicopter parents. I didn't want to take anymore pills that made me feel not like myself. What was happening wasn't because of a psychiatric disorder or a chemical imbalance.

How do you explain to someone that you can see the _others_ , even when the _others_ were trying to not be seen? That you knew the elderly, kind looking gentleman next door had fangs and a taste for the neighborhood cats? That little Jimmy, then in the second grade with me, had a been struggling with monthly moon problems since kindergarten? That the pretty lady providing the weather report on the news was actually tinted blue, with wings that looked like they were made of gossamer?

It was Grandmére who understood though, who never made me feel like I was defective for seeing the things I did. It made those monthly weekend visits so much more precious to me. Grandmére cut an imposing figure, she was tall, statuesque, and forever done up to the nines and I hero worshipped her for most of my formative years. She'd told me that I wasn't broken, that I was just the way the Powers That Be intended me to be.

It was Grandmére who had showed me the Grimoire, thinking I was a hedgewitch like her. It was quickly apparent that I had no magical ability, just the gift to _see_. She didn't act disappointed or put out, just set to work on helping me control my ability, especially after the panic attack I had had upon seeing my first ghoul. It had taken me almost two years of regular meditation and exercises to be able to switch from _seeing_ to regular vision, similar to how normal people are able to switch from seeing at a distance to seeing something up close.

Grandmére had given me the Bestiary on my fourteenth birthday, a couple months before her death. It was a thick, clearly old, leather bound book, the covers smeared with something that looked rusted and dark. I was too afraid to ask what it was on the covers, especially since it looked the same dark, rusty liquid had been dripped across more than a couple pages. The older woman didn't say where she had gotten it, but it was heavily implied that I wasn't the only one in the world who could see the _others_. The warning to never go find others like me, however, was explicit and direct.

The Bestiary was filled with descriptions, origins, and even _moving pictures_. Grandmére had smiled when I had turned to her, eyes filled with wonder, and explained that some magical folk were gifted enchanters and could spell the ink to move. The elderly man in the neighborhood with the fangs? A Strigoi, a blood drinker identified by the two pairs of large incisors along the top and bottom jaws, black eyes, and a paralytic saliva. Jimmy, my classmate from the second grade with the furry little problem? A turned werewolf with no control yet over his shifts. The weather lady on channel five? A water sprite.

I studied that old tome for years, carried it with me almost everywhere, and I still haven't gotten through all of it. It felt like for every page I got through, another five appeared. I'd even turned back to a page I thought I knew like the back of my hand and there was new information that hadn't been there previously. On the rare occasions that I had tried to add something to the book, the writing had disappeared, only to sometimes reappear later, sometimes with "recently confirmed" in unfamiliar writing next to my own. There were darker things too, next to the descriptions, such as preferred prey, hunting patterns, anti-toxin recipes, methods to repel the dark… It was because of this that I salted my windows and door ways every night and slept with the old charm bag of acacia, monkshood, birch, and devil's shoestring that Grandmére had given me underneath my pillow.

It was almost ten years to the day of coming into possession of the Beastiary that I had found myself in the predicament that I was currently in. When I had taken the job as a production assistant with World Wrestling Entertainment three weeks ago, I had thought it would be like every other job I'd had in television, with a normal, meaning small, amount of the _others_ interspersed in the population of the company. It was when I showed up to Full Sail for a taping of NXT that I had nearly swallowed my tongue and run the other way.

Almost everyone was inhuman, both the talent and the crew. Humans were the minority.

The current champions, Shinsuke Nakamura and Asuka were both kitsune. The Bestiary was unsure whether to call them spirits or demons, as their kind were pretty morally fluid. SAnitY were an odd mixture of werejackals and werewolves that I was still shocked were able to coexist together. Billie Kay and Peyton Royce were both nymphs of undetermined origins. The parade of _others_ just didn't end and my anxiety that first day was at an all time high, my body in what felt like a permanent state of stress. Thankfully, the _others_ , especially since the weres made up a majority of the roster, with sensitive noses merely attributed the stress, anxiety, and touch of fear that must have been rolling off of me in waves to having just started and being new in my position.

It took days for me to loosen up, but it eventually did happen.

I could _see_ them, but they had no idea that I saw their true natures. There was a subtle comfort in the knowledge that as long as I didn't stare too hard or said the wrong thing, I was safe.

Certainly safer than I had been in New York City.

I had been at Full Sail University and with NXT for three months when it all began to unravel. I had begun to make friends, both with the crew and the talent. We'd practically lived in each other's pockets, so it was only natural to socialize. Shinsuke had practically charmed his way into a friendship, proclaiming that we had been the best of friends in a past life, and Ember, yet another werewolf, had become my road buddy, sharing rooms with me when the NXT crew had traveled.

I'd noticed that Ember had been growing steadily more on edge, aggressive, and prone to snapping at those who so much as looked at her wrong. It wasn't until I saw her eyes flash gold without even switching my sight that I knew something was wrong. I'm still upset that it took me as long as it did to put it together: she hadn't shifted since I'd met her. She'd been forcing back the change and now her inner beast was pushing to the forefront of her consciousness.

Which brought me to my current predicament of essentially chasing Hunter Hearst Helmsley down a hallway, every one step of his long legs being almost three of my own, and pleading with him that Ember needed to be taken out of her match. He'd pretty much swatted down all of my excuses for why she shouldn't compete and I grew desperate.

"You can't let her go out there, Hunter." I begged of the large blonde man as he walked away. "She's-"

Hunter was almost to the main hallway when I whispered the next words, "She's not safe right now."

He stopped suddenly, and in the blink of an eye, I was pinned to the wall of the hallway, hidden by stacked crates and just out of sight, a large hand grasping my throat and my toes dragging on the floor. His grip wasn't tight enough to bruise, but was just enough to make oxygen precious.

"You've got three seconds to explain yourself." His eyes flashed dangerously as I gasped, the grip on my throat making my lungs burn and feet flail. The air in the hallway was thick with tension and I knew that now was not the time to try and keep my secret.

"I - I- can _see_ that the moon is affecting her. She's been putting off her shift for months." With each word, the grip on my throat lessened, until I was dropped onto my knees on the floor. I coughed and rubbed at my throat for a couple of moments, when Hunter was back in my face again. This time, he needn't put hands on me, because his face… changed.

His hazel eyes were shifting to gold, his brow was growing heavier, tufts of fur growing on the sides of his face, and the teeth were elongated just enough to peek out his lips. "How long have you been able to… _see_ this change in Ember?" The unspoken threat in the air was made heavier by the growl in his soft words. I made a concerted effort to shift my eyes to the floor and I tilted my head so far to the right that my ear touched my shoulder and my neck, a little red from his grip, was left painfully exposed. Those like him needed a show of submission, of vulnerability.

"I am no threat to your _pride_ , Hunter. I just can't bear to have someone get hurt because I didn't say anything," I murmured my words, knowing that no matter how softly I spoke, he would be able to hear. "I've been able to see those like you since I was a child." I was shaking like a leaf, my sweaty palms clasped tightly on my thighs.

Things changed after my words and show of submission. It felt like a vacuum sucked the tension out of the hall.

"Look at me damnit. I'm not gonna hurt you." Hunter said, rubbing his hand over his face, looking a little disgusted with himself. I looked up, eyes wide. "And you don't do that again. You don't need to submit to anyone in this company, ever. That's not how we do things."

My nod was miniscule, my body was still shaking violently. When I had been… discovered by _others_ , the handful of times it had happened, the reaction was never calm and more often than not, violent. I still bore a wicked scar of a lamia bite at the back of my neck from when I was 17 in my first weeks at college. It was better to be safe than sorry, barely relaxing my show of submission.

"I want you to go to my office immediately and stay there. I'm going to go evaluate Ember myself. When I get back to my office, we're going to have a conversation."

His tone was firm, not hard, but he meant business. I gulped down my anxiety and nodded. Hunter's eyes softened at the edges, the previous shift of gold long gone. "You're not in trouble, you're safe here (Y/N)."

I nodded again, still silent, and quickly shuffled down the maze of hallways to the specified office. I walked with my head down, avoiding eye contact, and just generally trying to pass by unnoticed. I was successful, ducking into the office, and sitting on the couch, knees pulled close and held tight to my chest. If Hunter did intend to cause me harm, there was little to nothing I could do to stop him.

Time ticked by at a glacial pace, just long enough for me to start thinking of an escape plan. I'd planned far enough to my escape from the parking lot, when the office door opened and in stepped Hunter Helmsley, his wife Stephanie McMahon, and his brother in law, Shane McMahon.

I was now in a room where a literal lion and two of the most magically gifted peoples in the company stood between me and the door. I could practically see the magic in the siblings' auras crackling around them and my anxiety and fear shot through the roof. Hunter's face scrunched up as if he were in pain.

"Steph, Shane I'm gonna need you guys to reign it in, she can sense your magic and she's terrified right now."

Shane's face softened immediately, the swirls of blue and gold magic practically retreating into himself. Stephanie stood stony faced, her purple and gold magic retreating infinitesimally, and arched a delicately shaped eyebrow. "What's a stage hand have to do with you pulling Ember from the card?"

Hunter turned to me, his face encouraging.

"I can _see_ those who aren't human and Ember has been putting off her shift for at least three months."

It was just barely a beat of silence and then both Shane and Stephanie were talking at once.

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Can you control it?"

"Is there anything else you can do?"

"You should have said something, you'd be so much more useful elsewhere besides being an assistant."

The questions continued on, neither of the McMahon siblings stopping to allow me to answer. They continued to talk over each other and ask questions as my hands began to shake again, words stopping in my throat, and the walls felt like they were closing in.

Hunter, who'd stayed silent while his wife and brother in law had begun to pelt me with questions, cut them off, his voice quiet and rumbling.

"From what I've gathered, she's like Shawn. And I'm sure she'd be happy to answer your questions to the best of her ability if you would allow her to speak."

The two siblings hushed at his words, both pairs of eyes widening. Hunter's lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners, meant to encourage me.

I was reticent to speak, but the three sets of eyes were unwavering.

"I've been able to _see_ those I've been calling _others_ since before I can remember. At first my parents thought I'd had an overactive imagination, but it never stopped. I was sent to child psychologist after child psychologist and force fed pills like there was something wrong with me. When its only your grandmother, who was a low level hedgewitch, believing you that you see the things you do, you stop talking about it very quickly."

The words were flowing out of me faster than I could stop them. I hadn't spoken to anyone about what I had seen since Grandmére had died ten years ago and the thought of telling people who would understand, was a catharsis too sweet to pass up.

The Bestiary, the nearly useless to me Grimoire, the handful of attacks by _others_ I'd survived over the years, what happened in New York…

It was three hours before all three had had their questions satisfied and I was left feeling weightless, having unburdened myself of all the secrets I had kept pent up.

It was another hour while the werelion and two magic users, I wasn't sure about their preferred nouns, deliberated on my fate. Shane, whom I had warmed up to quickly, was lobbying hard for me to come to Smackdown, to be an assistant to both himself and Daniel Bryan, the half-troll General Manager. Stephanie had shut that down quickly, with a quip about Shane's Wyatt Family problem. Shane's face soured and he had glared at his little sister.

It was decided. I was going to RAW within the week, to be an assistant under the watchful eye of Stephanie and Hunter, which left me not a lot of time for goodbyes.

Ember was unreachable, currently in an undisclosed location in Connecticut to run off her shift. When I had approached Shinsuke to apologize for my deception by omission, he'd just laughed and waved off my apology. "You don't live as long as I have without being able to identify those who are gifted," he shared sagely, his grin mischievous. It was through my second sight that I could see his six tails twitching in mirth at the shock that was surely on my face. "If anyone gives you trouble on the roster, just call me, I'll sort it for you."

The word of my ability spread through the company like wildfire and there was nary a negative word from those at Full Sail or in NXT. I had a sneaking suspicion that the charismatic Japanese world champion had had a lot to do with that.

The week ended entirely too soon and I was sent to RAW.

I'd fully expected a frosty welcoming, as by now my identity would have been made known to the entire roster. I was pleasantly surprised when, as soon as I had opened the door to the arena, I was swept up into a hug by an enthusiastic brownie named Bayley.

It was while wrapped up in this embrace and listening to Bayley babble an excited welcome, while trying to introduce myself, that I'd felt it.

The hair on the back of my neck was standing up, a slow crawl of dread working its way down my spine. I worked with people that would be considered predators in most cultures, but I had never felt this, never felt so on edge. This was the primordial feeling of being hunted by something with a lot more teeth than I did. What was even more disconcerting? I was in a busy hallway, there was no way to let me know what was stalking me.

Never had I been so thankful for the small charm bag around my neck from Stephanie that masked my scent, because there were entirely too many weres in this building to not be affected by the fear and panic that must have been rolling off of me in waves. I'd had to choke down my response to run as far and as fast from the arena, my muscles already locking up in preparation for the flight from impending danger. I couldn't, as I was here at the request of Stephanie and Hunter. So it was with a shaky smile at Bayley, that I had blamed on nerves, that we'd set off down the hallway in pursuit of catering and adventure, according to my companion. I would feel the eyes of a predator on me for the rest of the night that night.

Seth Rollins, a particularly affectionate and handsome incubus (which is saying a lot), was quick to attach himself to me upon my arrival at RAW. He'd approached Bayley and I in catering, much to Bayley's displeasure as evidenced by the way her face scrunched in distaste, and introduced himself with a florish and a kiss to my knuckles.

He crowed his laughter at the flush of my face before taking my other arm and accompanying Bayley and I in Bayley's quest to introduce me to every stage hand and member of the locker room. I met most everyone that night. It was a more than pleasant surprise at how warm and open most of the locker room was, despite the tiffs they may have had with one another.

" **The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite." ~American Horror Story, S1.E6, Piggy Piggy**

I'd been traveling with the RAW roster for weeks and I had literally met everyone, thanks to Bayley and Seth.

Everyone but the recently returned Irishman, Finn Bálor.

I had been told that Finn was… different.

It was odd, as Bayley was terribly close with him. She'd made no effort to introduce me to him, almost never bringing his name up.

Whenever I would press the person speaking for more details, no one would clarify their statements. They would clam up and nervously change the subject. Even the normally effervescent Bayley hadn't said much. "When Finn's Finn, he's great. It just… yknow, forget I said anything." Nobody would give me an explanation for why he practically ran from any room I was in. I hadn't asked Seth, due to the thundercloud that gathered over his handsome face whenever the Irishman was brought up in casual conversation.

I'd figured their reluctance to speak about Finn Bálor was due to the non-corporeal shadow figure that seemed to follow Finn around. The figure was a near perfect twin for him, if not for the ever shifting black mass across it's "skin" and the neat row of fangs that peaked through it's lips whenever it smirked at me. It was whenever the figure had made eye contact with me that the Irishman had literally run, without ever having laid eyes on me himself. It was a mystery and I was curious to solve it.

I hadn't had to consult the Bestiary since my secret was made public. I was able to shyly ask Bayley or Seth my questions, still in awe of the new and open relationships I had with members of the _others._ It was due to the silence of the locker room in face of questions about Finn that I had turned back to the tome. It took several days of research for me to find it.

 **Demons and Demonic Possession.**

This was a chapter I had skipped over a lot during my studies of the Bestiary. Too many pages were splattered on by or written in a dark, rusty liquid and just staring at the chapter when I was younger was enough to give me nightmares.

There were easily one hundred pages of notes on demonic possession, detailing warning signs, patterns of possession, and methods to remove demonic forces. What really threw me was page twenty one which was blank except for two sentences: _A book of references separate of this has been compiled of all known demons. Please write the name of the demon to receive what is known._

I don't know what had possessed me to write Finn's name down, but there it was, in my chicken scratch writing.

 _Finn Bálor_

The ink settled into the page, then disappeared. I figured it would be days before I learned anything new, based on prior experiences with writing in the Bestiary. How wrong I was.

Within minutes of writing in the Bestiary, the blank twenty first page began to fill, with a ferocity and speed that terrified me.

 **RUNRUNFROMTHEDEMONKING**

 **DON'T TURN BACK TO MEET THE FACE OF A FALLEN ONE**

 **RUN AND NEVER STOP**

Within a minute, the entire page was completely black with ink and unintelligible. Then, at the blink of an eye, the page wiped clean, like the page was not just full of scribbles telling me to run. Slowly, elegant cursive handwriting began to curve across the page.

 _There is no demon by the name of Finn known to us at this time._

 _There is, however, a Bálor. Our information regarding this being is incomplete. Written records are hard to come by and word of mouth accounts of the demon are inconsistent at best._

 _The first mention of Bálor in any text was in a now lost Book of Revelation where the demon is described as an angel that had fallen with Lucifer and would do battle at His side as a lesser King of Hell during the Christian Apocalypse. We have our suspicions that it is indeed older than the Christian God, but there has been no meaningful record ever found to prove as much._

 _The accounts we have indicate that Bálor is rather partial to making deals, in exchange for humanoid souls. The demon is ruthless in its pursuit of payment, having sent hellhounds after an entire clan to collect the soul of the dealmaker._

 _It is said that there was a battle near a millenia ago, between the Kings of Hell, and Bálor was severely weakened in that battle, destroying its body and leaving its life force adrift in the world. We have heard whispers of humans making deals with it in exchange for a soul, in order to become strong enough to create a corporeal form again. The last known whereabouts of the demon were in Japan, having taken a business man's soul in exchange for the man's business to flourish._

 _If you have indeed come across this demon or someone being possessed by this demon, it is best to use caution and avoid contact at all costs. It is unknown if Bálor will react to normal demonic deterrents, as its actual nature and origins are unknown. If the demon has taken an interest in you, run._

 _Stay safe._

For days after the writing on the page had faded away, I was walking in a haze. It was hard to believe that the sweet man that all of my friends had described had made a deal with essentially an exiled demon king.

My curiosity couldn't be held off any longer. He'd seemed surprised when I had marched up to him, grabbed an arm, and pulled him into an empty dressing room.

"Why do you avoid me? Did I do something wrong?"

Finn flinched like he had been slapped and shook his head, beginning to look anxious, his hands fidgeting at his sides and his eyes darting to the door. The shadow figure behind him inched closer, a smirk beginning to grow wide on its face.

"It's not ya, luv. It's me, don't trust m'self. 'ow'd Bayley let ya out of 'er sight?"

My interest spiked even further and I took a step towards the man, ignoring his question and the implication it raised. "I'm afraid I'm going to need you to explain, this is probably the most interaction we have ever had with each other."

"'e caught a taste o' yer scent (Y/N) and 'e liked it. Please, 'm pleadin' wit ya, stay away from me." the handsome Irishman begged, taking a step back in reaction to my step forward.

"Who are you talking about Finn?"

He shook his head, looking more and more desperate to leave the room that we were in. "Ah know ya can see 'im (Y/N). 'E knows ya can see 'im."

I gulped. This was not what I was expecting.

"Did you make a deal?" I tried to choose my words carefully. It was quickly becoming apparent that I had misjudged the situation and that I was very, very wrong. The slow crawl of dread began down my spine, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. The room itself felt like it began to darken and shrink in on the two of us.

The shadow figure was practically hovering over Finn's shoulder, its eyes narrowed in interest, the tips of fangs peeking out over the tops if its lips. The former champion gave a self-depreciating laugh and shook his head, sweat beginning to bead at his brow, skin paling. "Oh but I did, just no' in the way yer expectin'."

I opened my mouth to ask another question when he cut me off, grunting in what sounded like pain and hunching over.

"Ya need t' leave now (Y/N). Go find Bayley, she'd keep ya safe. I can't hold 'im off for much longer, cause 'e really, really wants ta meet ya."

I stepped forward in concern, in an instinctive, natural response to comfort a being in pain, when I saw it.

The shadowy figure was _merging_ into Finn's body. The majority of its lower body had combined into his, the shadow slipping into the Irishman's torso, causing a grunt of pain. Finn looked up at me as the entity had was nearly finished combining with him, desperation on his face, and breathed, "Run."

I didn't get a chance to reply as the gray iris of his eyes flicked to red and a feline smirk settled across his features. The skin of Finn's face suddenly looked like it had been pulled too tight, his features much more pronounced and sharp. The Irishman was handsome normally, but whatever this shift was had made him devastating.

"I've been wantin' to meet ya for a while, kitten." The voice that came from Finn's mouth was much too deep, the accent roughening.

"You're not Finn. What did you do with him?" I demanded, eyes wide with worry.

It blinked at me languidly, staying silent as it stretched in a slow, feline manner. The way it arched Finn's muscular body towards me was lewd and made my face burn. It didn't react to the heat of my face, observing me in a cool and dispassionate manner before answering my question.

"Y'right, kitten. I ain't 'im. Finn's still up 'ere though." It tapped at Finn's temple with the thumb and finger shaped like a gun with roguish twist to his lips. "He really does tink yer pretty, wants me to leave yeh alone. Says ye don't deserve us wreckin' yer life, the fookin' dogooder. But I think that you're perfect for us."

I gulped, taking a couple steps back. "Who are you?"

It stretched Finn's mouth into a grin that felt more like a cat who's cornered a mouse. The action caught me off guard and it was when I blinked that it was suddenly in front of and around me, having moved impossibly quick and banded thick arms my body. I froze at the close contact, my discomfort and fear ratcheting up at the touch of whatever had taken over Finn's body. The fear left me cold, despite the almost overwhelming heat radiating off of Finn's body. I had a sinking suspicion that I knew exactly what it was, but I needed the confirmation.

"Don't play coy, it doesn't suit ya. M'name's Bálor and I'm gonna make you ours _._ "

Bálor didn't let the declaration hang in the air for long, craning its neck down, and slamming its lips against mine. The crash of lips against mine was too violent and too sudden, my lower lip splitting and the taste of copper filling my mouth.Bálor's lips were on mine for a fraction of a second before it flinched backwards, having screwed up Finn's face in anger and lips touched red with my blood.

"Fookin' McMahons and their meddlin'." Too quick to react, Bálor had ripped the small necklace with the charm bag given to me by Stephanie from my neck and flung it across the room. The sting of pain in my lip and in my neck spurred me into action, striking at his shoulders with closed fists and kicking out at shins with my legs. No action I took made Bálor flinch, his face condescendingly indulgent.

"Ya done?" he smirked before pushing us back and pinning me against lockers and his body. I was pinned against a wall with nowhere to go, both wrists held over my head by one large hand.

"Wouldn't recommend doin' that luv. I like it when they fight back." Bálor purred, before pressing his lips back against mine, groaning at the taste of the crimson liquid in his mouth. The way his body and lips were pressed against me was enough to make me gasp and he took advantage of my parted lips to plunder my mouth with his tongue and teeth. The press of his tongue against mine and the hard bulge pressing into my lower abdomen made me whimper, helpless to stop Bálor and helpless to stop the slick between my thighs.

"Pl-please stop, I don't want this," I gasped against his lips, unable to push him away with my hands above my head. Bálor didn't even acknowledge my plea, as his free hand was traveling up the front of my shirt to the collar. With a quick jerk of his arm, the fabric of my shirt tore effortlessly, leaving my torso and cotton bra exposed to the air of the room. The cool air on my overheated flesh was enough to cause my breasts to stiffen into peaks. His mouth and tongue were still moving feverishly against mine as his free hand slipped underneath the wire of my bra to cup the globe of flesh and to pinch at my pebbled nipple. The jolt of pleasure-pain was punctuated by the moan that snuck out of my mouth.

He chuckled at the sound, gave another pinch to the tightened nub, and then his hand was gone. I whimpered involuntarily at the loss of his touch.

"Oh 'm not done wit ya yet kitten. I plan on takin' the time to take ya apart until yer only capable of beggin' and our names."

His hand began to travel towards the button of my work pants, his lips pressed against my neck. The scrape of his facial hair left my legs trembling and my body arching into the sensations.

"Not just me either, Finn wants ya as well, but he's too timid ta take what 'e wants. 've had to sit back fer weeks watchin' him pine after ya like a love sick schoolboy. This is as much 'is fault as yers."

He had made quick work of the button and fly of my work pants and was pushing them down along with my panties when I noticed it. The telltale swirls of purple and gold magic around the door of the dressing room, followed by various colorful curses. Stephanie McMahon had somehow known of the danger I was in and was outside of the dressing room, attempting to get in. Bálor was seemingly unperturbed, the door was to his back, and I took a sharp inhale of breath at the first press of his fingers against the swollen flesh between my thighs.

The rush of blood in my ears sounded like static and drowned out the commotion in the hallway. Bálor was smirking into my neck and pressing open mouthed kisses into the flesh there with every deft twist, stroke, and plunge of his fingers. All fight left my body as I was overwhelmed by the sensations that the demon was able to evoke from me, now reduced to a whimpering and quivering mess.

"Ya feel like heaven kitten. Finn's been dreamin' about this fer weeks, ya comin' apart for us. 'e was tryin' to say ye didn't want this, but yer cunt is grabbin' at m'fingers so greedily…"

I could feel the telltale flutters of an orgasm beginning in my muscles as he spoke. Bálor seemed to sense it as well, doubling his efforts, and quickening the pace with which his thumb flicked over the little hardened bundle of nerves between my legs.

"Gonna make you scream kitten. Yer gonna let every damn person in this buildin' know that ye belong to us, that its Bálor makin' ya scream."

I was so close, so so so close, my toes curling in anticipation, when the door to the dressing room literally blew off the hinges with a crack.

The force of the magic sent the door flying and splintering towards where Bálor had me pressed against the wall. He moved preternaturally fast to face the blast, dropping me and the fingers wrenched from my cunt to catch pieces of the door that were coming at us. He was too slow to catch a rather large, jagged piece of wood and all I could remember was a blinding pain in my temple.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Title; Heathens 2/2

Pairing; Finn /Reader, Demon!Finn Bálor/Reader

Words;

Summary; Just because we check the guns at the door, doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

Warnings; NSFW, mentions of deals with devils, oral sex, DemonKing!Bálor has a dirty mouth, voyeurism kink and bloodplay if you squint hard, latex free, spanking, hair pulling, biting, violence, some post-assault trauma and aftermath

"You gave us quite the fright, (Y/N)-chan."

I gave a little scream of surprise and the bags of groceries I was carrying went crashing to the floor. I was jumpier than usual following that fateful RAW, startling at sudden movements and noises. I'd known that someone would come for me eventually, but I didn't know when or who.

Shinsuke Nakamura was perched on my kitchen counter, a cup of tea in hand, looking entirely too pleased at my reaction.

"Are you trying to kill me Shinsuke?! How did you even get in my apartment?"

It was a dumb question. The Bestiary had made clear that kitsune were masters of illusion and prone to various acts of mischief. A little breaking and entering was likely child's play for him.

He just shook his head, his lips curled into a teasing smile, and the six tails twitching in amusement. He'd looked like he had made himself comfortable, a half eaten sandwich off to his side, slippers on, and a steaming mug gripped loosely in his left hand.

"Just checking on you, (Y/N)-chan. You've been avoiding us." His face didn't change as he took a calculated sip of his tea.

I ducked my head, face flushed at his knowing gaze, making myself busy by picking up the fallen groceries. Thankfully there was nothing terribly fragile in the bags, though my apples and pride were going to be a little bruised. I knew what it looked like, that I was avoiding him. I hadn't responded to the multitide of phone calls, voicemails, and texts that I'd received from Bayley, Shinsuke, Ember, and Stephanie. There were even some phone calls from an unknown number that had never left a voicemail.

"It wasn't intentional. I just… needed some time to think and be by myself," I lied. I didn't know who I was trying to convince more with my words, Shinsuke or myself.

It had been two weeks since the events backstage at RAW. Two weeks since I'd last seen any of the _others_.

I couldn't tell you what happened after I was struck unconscious thirteen days ago.

I had woken up in an ambulance, strapped to a gurney and a thin blanket covering me. My torn shirt had been replaced by a plain black tee and my work pants secured back around my waist, like I hadn't just been accosted by a millennia old demon. Bayley and Stephanie were both inside the bus with me, the brownie with tears in her eyes and the younger McMahon's face was pale and tightened with something unidentifiable.

My ears were ringing and my vision was fuzzy at the edges and speckled with black dots. My skull felt like I had been stomped on and there was still a heavy, unfulfilled ache in my core. The brownie to my left was speaking frantically but I couldn't make out words. Stephanie was quick to snap at the driver of the ambulance and the EMT attending to me. I spent the ambulance ride in and out of consciousness, something warm and sticky trickling down the side of my face.

My next clear memory was being wheeled into the hospital, with Stephanie at my side barking orders at medical personnel and bystanders alike. I was able to tilt my head up, and god did that hurt, to see Bayley speaking into her cellphone, her face animated and her hand motions wild. I was too far away and my ears were ringing too much to make out what she was saying. I could have sworn I heard her say Bálor…

The next couple of hours were filled with test after test. There were various diagnostic machines, poking and prodding by medical staff, and painfully bright lights invading my space. It was when the attending nurse advised that I was going to have to spend the night in the hospital, that I lost all composure and became hysterical, fat tears rolling down my face as I shook from the gut wrenching sobs. The brownie and the witch who'd ridden with me to the hospital swooped into the room, shooing out the nurse to try to calm me down themselves.

Bayley had wrapped herself around me on the hospital bed while I hiccuped and wept. Her arms were wrapped tight around me, her head resting on my shoulder. Her touch was enough to calm me down after a couple of moments of sustained contact. The loss of control had rattled me to my core and the fact that I had been face to face with what was likely an actual Demon King.

"You can't tell anyone about what happened. Hunter is on containment and damage control right now."

The cold, matter of fact words sent me spiraling back into sobs as Bayley snapped at Stephanie.

"What the hell Steph! She was just face to face with Bálor and that's the first thing you have to say?"

The older brunette woman at least had the decency to look chastised, but she continued on. "You know I'm right, Bayley. It'll get handled internally. Bálor will be punished for his actions, but need I remind you, (Y/N), of the nondisclosure agreement that your signed upon taking your position at WWE. You cannot tell anyone."

I could hear Bayley grinding her teeth next to me, her arms tightening around me, but she kept silent. Stephanie was right. Finn had tried to warn me to run after all…

"You know, I had a feeling that they'd take a liking to you."

I snapped out of the uncomfortable memories of the hospital at the champion's words. I set down the groceries with a thud and whirled to face Shinsuke directly.

"I'm going to need you to give me a little bit more on that Nakamura before I take this carton of milk and hit you with it."

The kitsune in my kitchen was practically sphinx like, his self-satisfied expression completed by a Mona Lisa smile. "I know Finn and I know Bálor. You're exactly the kind of tree they'd bark up. Don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

My face paled and I began to tremble. "Shinsuke, what are you saying?"

He nodded, expression not changing. "He went about wooing you the wrong way, but when you're as old as Bálor, you forget the little things…"

He paused for a sip of his tea, letting the words sink in, before continuing, "It's easy to forget you're not exactly one of us. You see us as we are and as we're supposed to be. Bálor certainly sees you as one of us. We're not human, (Y/N)-chan, even if you make some of us feel like we are. You treat us like we're not fairy tales, like most of us haven't done horrible things. That feeling is addictive to us."

He took my silence as the cue to continue explaining it was intended to be, even if my knuckles were white from gripping the counter.

"Bálor is old. Very, very old. With beings of that age, they have a tendency to just take because they've gotten used to not asking, to doing things their own way, and not ever apologizing. Things like him are predators through and through. If he truly meant to hurt you or scare you, you would know it. That, I believe, was him wooing you. You, whether you realize it or not, have power now in this situation."

I took a shaky breath, opening my mouth to speak, but Shinsuke cut me off.

"I'm not excusing what happened, just giving you the perspective of one of us. If you'd have me, I would handle him for you."

Shinsuke was serene and diplomatic in his offer, every minute tic and reaction controlled as to not give his real emotions away. I, on the other hand, was lost in my thoughts and it showed on my face.

I had power in this situation?

Where was the power? Was it when Bálor pinned me to a wall? Was it when he manhandled me? Used my own body against me? How do you have power when you're completely helpless?

I had been haunted every waking moment since the incident. I could see Finn and his soft, soulful eyes on the back of my eyelids whenever I blinked, warning me to run. When I slept, I was tormented and teased by Bálor, always waking up with a gasp, the taste of copper on my tongue and an ache in my core. Where was this power?

"I'm sorry, I don't follow. I fail to see where the power is for me in this, Shinsuke. I was powerless to do anything."

The NXT champion blinked at me.

"Forgive me, I forget that you're still new to our ways. They want you, (Y/N)-chan. Both Finn and Bálor. Finn, I understand, but Bálor… You don't want anything when you're as old as Bálor. I've certainly never seen him want a person the way he seems to want you and I have known him for centuries. Sex and desire are tools of power, (Y/N). Bayley had been giving me updates when she noticed Finn and Bálor's agitation around you and this runs deep for them. You can use that if you so choose. But are you willing to do that?"

I took a shaky breath. What Shinsuke was stating was heady and heavy, my brain going fuzzy at the words. I didn't know Finn well, never mind Bálor, just what I had heard second and third hand from mutual acquaintances before I was sent to RAW. I'd be a fool to not admit that Finn was handsome and seemed kind, while Bálor had an allure that seemed to draw me in, even after everything.

Which left me asking the kitsune on my counter the only question that really mattered.

"But what's using that power going to cost me?"

My sight didn't need to shift to see Shinsuke's features sharpen and he gave a high pitch yipping laugh reminiscent of the animal he represented.

I returned to RAW a week after that day, Shinsuke's eerie laughter and advice still playing itself on a loop in my brain. Something just didn't feel right as I was pulling into the parking lot. There was a heavy stone in my stomach, a feeling of foreboding. Something would happen tonight, I could feel it in my bones, but I was entirely unsure of what.

I had barely parked my car and opened the door when a large, male body practically launched itself through the driver's side door and had taken me into a firm embrace.

"Where did you go, (Y/N)! What happened?"

Seth Rollins was wound around me like an overgrown koala bear, arms wrapped tightly around me, face pressing into my neck. My face turned red at the intimacy of the position we were in and I hesitantly wrapped my arm around him, giving the incubus a couple hesitant pats on the back.

"Well, if you'd let me out of the car, I could explain?"

Seth gave one of his signature cackles and tightened his grip.

"I like right where I am."

My face felt hot and I knew I resembled a tomato.

"Then you can explain to Stephanie and Hunter what held me up, since it only takes fifteen minutes to get here from the airport."

Seth huffed and grumbled, making a big show of disentangling himself from around me and helping me out of the rental car. He even waved me off as I was attempting to secure my bags.

"I'll carry, you talk about why you were gone for three weeks. We missed you and Bayley and Steph wouldn't say anything other than personal emergency."

I shifted uncomfortably, remaining silent. I had arrived around the same time as a lot of the road crew and the talent, which meant too many people were milling about with enhanced senses for my personal comfort. Seth, for all his flirtation and bravado, was a perceptive person, catching the change in body language.

"Y'know, maybe we should go get settled in and you can tell me all about what happened and what you did on your leave of absence in my dressing room. " His tone and his words had left no room for an argument and he escorted me into the arena with my bags in hand.

The silence as we walked was comfortable, but my mind was whirring. Stephanie had warned me to not speak with anyone about what happened. That it was only Bayley, Hunter, and Stephanie who knew what happened in that room. But this was Seth. Seth who had sent me flowers and a ridiculously large teddy bear on the first day of my absence. Seth who had called, left voicemails, and texted me every day, even when I had not responded. Seth, who prior to the incident, was always quick with affection, offers to ride together, and just generally making me feel accepted.

I could trust Seth.

We didn't get a chance to talk before the show. As soon as we had entered the arena together, two separate gophers had handed us schedules and pulled us in different directions. Seth would be following the opening of the show and needed to do some pre-taping, whereas I had three separate production meetings to attend. We'd promised to meet up later and we went our separate ways.

The meetings passed by with me barely being able to pay attention. The hair on the back of my neck was standing, signaling that someone or something was watching me. I didn't feel threatened, just on edge. Thankfully no one had mentioned my distraction.

The card was set, Seth would be in the second match of the show, tagging with Roman versus the Club. Finn was set to face Chris Jericho, a particularly ornery werecat, at the top of the show.

 **Me: Let me know when you have a second. I'm pretty much free the rest of the night. I'm heading to catering right now.**

 _Bzz. Bzz._

 **Seth: Give me ten minutes after my match to shower. Meet you in catering? :)**

I smiled. Seth was an avid texter, never very far from his phone.

 **Me: Yeah, see you when you're done. Good luck!**

 _Bzz. Bzz_.

 **Seth: Luck is for losers**

 **Seth: Shit don't tell anyone I just took a line from Punk**

"(Y/N)!"

I hadn't had time to look up when I had a very excitable brownie launching herself at me. Bayley was hugging me so hard that my back cracked, her words flowing out of her mouth filled with nervous energy.

"I missed you so much! You didn't call me back! I was worried!"

I returned Bayley's hug, whispering, "I missed you too. I just needed some time to sort my head out. Wanna go with me to catering?"

Bayley relaxed her hold, pulling back, with her face soft and understanding. She was quick to nod and pull me down the hallway, arm in arm, chattering away about the night's show. She was still very nervous and constantly fidgeting with her shirt. She clearly wanted to ask me, but was holding back to be polite.

"Just ask me."

My friend gave a surprised but gleeful squeak, before pulling me into a broom closet. She was quick to lock the door and place a silencing charm to impede any of the _others_ from listening in. Her face was anxious and she was wringing her hands.

"I should have warned you about Bálor. He'd mentioned having an interest in you, but I didn't know he'd take it this far. Will you forgive me?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but the flow of words just did not stop.

"Finn's been beating himself up over this. I even think Bálor feels guilty and he doesn't feel guilty about anything. I mean that, he doesn't feel bad about anything ever. Bálor has been in a foul mood since you've been gone, he even tried to have a go at Hunter before Stephanie shut him down. He even asked for your phone number!"

She would have continued rambling if I hadn't placed my hand over her mouth, cutting off her words.

"You gave him my number?"

Bayley nodded an affirmative, my hand still clamped over her mouth. I filed that little tidbit of information away to examine at a later date.

"Bayley, you've been one of my best friends since I came to RAW. There is nothing for me to forgive you for. You did nothing wrong to me. You had no idea how Bálor would react. I don't think I'm even mad at him. Shinsuke really helped me put things into perspective."

Bayley's face went from joyful, to her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline at the mention of Shinsuke.

"Shinsuke knows?"

I grimaced, "Yeah, and I don't know how."

The brownie shook her head. "It's probably best if you don't ask too many questions about how he knows half of what he does. What did he say?"

My face did its best imitation of a tomato and before I could reply, I was saved by the insistent buzzing of my phone.

Seth was calling.

"I'm sorry, I told Seth that I would meet him in catering and he's calling right now. We can talk more after the show?"

Bayley was uncertain and her face a little crestfallen, but eventually nodded and released the charms on the door.

"We can have a ladies night after the show, we'll curl up with some bacon chicken ranch pizza and watch ridiculous amounts of Netflix."

I had already turned to open the closet door and leave otherwise I would have seen the extreme worry on her face. I would have seen her turn towards a too dark corner of that janitor's closet. I would have seen the leather jacket and the fanged mouth curled into a smirk. If I hadn't left so quickly, I would have seen Bayley trying to talk Bálor out of whatever he had planned.

By the time I had met up with Seth, he'd already piled two plates high with food. He beamed as he passed me one plate and pulled me towards his dressing room before I could get a word in.

"So tell me everything."

I had barely sat down on one of the chairs before the handsome incubus across from me was cutting straight to the chase. I gulped, measuring my answer carefully. Seth and Finn, or Bálor?, clearly had a checkered past, if Seth's previous reactions to him being brought up in conversation were any indication. My stomach flipped uneasily, all appetite lost, and I pushed the food on the plate in my lap around with little interest.

"I, um. Met Bálor and, er, um. He was a little too friendly and long story short, I got checked out in the ER."

I knew how bad that sounded as soon as the words fumbled their way out of my mouth. I made a concerted effort to avoid eye contact with the incubus, picking at the chicken breast on the plate with my fork. I could feel the air heating and I didn't need to look up to know that the brunette across from me was livid.

"He did what now?" Seth bit out, his teeth having elongated to points and were bared menacingly. He had thrown his plate of food across the dressing room and began pacing. "You're going to tell me everything down to every little detail about what happened and then I'm going to rip his arms off and beat him with them."

I looked up and froze. I knew from the descriptions in the Bestiary that incubi were devastatingly attractive but this was not what I was expecting. Seth's normally warm brown eyes had gone black as coal, fangs pronounced along his upper lip, and large, leathery black wings that I had never seen before were trembling with the force of his rage. Dread filled my stomach and my body went cold. I could see the change without having switched my sight.

I must have stayed too silent for too long because he gave a snarl.

"I'll just go ask him myself, as I'm ripping him to shreds."

There was no time for a mortal like me to respond, because the incubus had shot out of the door and had disappeared down the hall by the time I had stood from my seated position. My dread turned to panic. I had no doubts that Seth would confront Finn, and I had no idea how Bálor would respond to being threatened. I fumbled with my phone before dialing the only person I knew could help.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

My palms were sweaty and my hands were shaking. What was taking so long?

 _Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

Oh thank god.

"Bayley, it's me. Seth knows. Is Finn still in the arena?"

Turns out that Finn had gone back to his hotel following his match. Bayley could not leave the arena due to match with Nia, though she had promised to meet me at Finn's hotel as soon as possible. I had packed my bags into my rental in record time and I broke several traffic laws on my way to the Marriott I was told the Irishman would be at.

I don't recall dashing through the doors.

I don't recall mashing the buttons in the elevator, mentally urging the elevator to move faster. It wasn't until I stepped out onto the fifth floor, to head to Finn's room, that I felt it. An overwhelming sensation of wrongness, the kind that had the fine hairs on my arms standing on end and left me itching to dive back into the elevator. The fact that the fifth floor elevator lobby was trashed added to another layer to my trepidation. The halls were ghost towns, nary a body or a sound. I gulped down my fear and started forward. In my moments of panic, I had forgotten what room number Bayley had said Finn was in.

Then I heard it.

The crashing of some sort of glass and the sounds of a scuffle, two hallways to my left.

I darted down the hall, moving a little too fast to take the sharp corners and bumping painfully into walls. My breathing was labored and my legs burned with the effort, but the sounds of an altercation were getting louder. The volume was increasing, but the urge to turn around and run was also increasing, my heart rate increasing at the increase of adrenaline. The compulsion to run in the opposite direction had reached a fever pitch when they came into sight.

The Irishman had Seth pinned up against the wall by a single hand, the incubus' feet dangling and thrashing, fingers clawing at Finn's hand, as his oxygen supply was being cut off.

"Finn! Put him down!"

There was no response from the man. Seth gurgled something incomprehensible as I kept moving towards the pair of men, and I had to choke down a fear response that felt unnatural.

"Finn!"

I had come within twenty feet of them, with Seth's struggles beginning to weaken, the thrashes becoming less violent. The incubus' face was turning a distressing, mottled shade of purple-red and Finn was just not reacting. Why was Finn not reacting? Finn wouldn't be-

Oh.

Fuck.

Me.

This wasn't Finn.

My heart rate spiked to a hummingbird pace. My hands were clammy and it felt like my knees would give out any second. I was still approaching warily, like one would approach a wild animal.

" Bálor, please put Seth down."

No reaction.

I was within an arms distance and I really took inventory of both men. Both had bloodied knuckles, Seth's lip was split, and it appeared as though Finn/ Bálor would be sporting a shiner within a couple of hours. I had to do something, anything, as my friend's eyes were bulging and his gasps were more desperate, and there was a cruel, sadistic look on Bálor's face.

"Bálor, I want to make a deal."

The words came rushing out of my mouth unbidden, before I could do anything to choke them back. The thick fear in the air disappeared, my body relaxing. Bálor must have been manipulating something to cause this kind of sudden response. The demon king lowered Seth's prone body, by just a fraction, head snapping towards me with a flash of fangs. His face was exactly as I remembered it, almost too intense to be beautiful, dark scarlet eyes severe in their focus on me.

"Ye've got m' attention, kitten," he leered, his tone velvet and like he wasn't crushing my friend's larynx.

"We're not going to discuss terms while you're hurting Seth."

The demon king's eyes narrowed and I could have sworn I saw a pout.

"Fine, have it yer way."

Seth dropped to the ground, gasping and choking for air, his hands going to his throat. I moved to check on him further, but a firm grasp on my elbow stopped me.

"We've got some things ta discuss, (Y/N)."

Seth bristled, moving to confront Bálor again, but I shook my head at my friend.

"Seth, no. Trust me, I can handle this."

He was incredulous and looked like he wanted to fight me on it, but Bálor just chuckled, shaking his head with a dangerous bearing of teeth. The demon's actions were only serving to irritate the incubus even more, with Seth making a shaky rise to his feet.

"Ye heard the kitten, yer not needed Rollins."

Seth took a step, in an attempt to be threatening, but I intercepted him.

"Seth please. I will be fine. I will speak with you in the morning and I promise, I will tell you everything."

My words seemed to take the wind out of his sails, and he began to leave, but not before leveling one final threat at the demon I was about to make a deal with.

"You hurt her again, and I will destroy you Bálor."

After his parting shot, Seth was quick to leave, with Bálor and I remaining in the hall. The demon still had a firm grip on my elbow as he watched the incubus leave, before turning to me with a cat who ate the canary grin. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"We're not discussing anything about a deal or terms in a hallway, and I want to speak with Finn before I discuss anything with you."

The grin disappeared from his face, an eyebrow arching coolly, lip curling into a sneer. The air was tense before he gave a short nod, before the scarlet of his eyes faded back to the pale blue. Something was still not quite right, his features stayed too sharp.

"I want Finn. You need to be all the way out, Bálor."

The demon actually pouted, before I saw the shadow form of Bálor exit Finn's body. He went suddenly lax for a moment, catching himself before he collapsed. The Irishman dropped his hold on my elbow and backed all the way up to the opposite wall of the hallway, putting as much space as he could between the two of us. He flattened himself as much as he could against the wall, trying to appear small and nonthreatening.

"Why would ye do somethin' like that, (Y/N)? A deal? After what we did ta ya? There's nothing I could do ta make that right." He croaked, his voice breaking mid sentence.

I shook my head and moved to embrace him, Bálor's shadow watching us intently. I wrapped my arms firmly around his midsection, head resting against his chest. Finn stiffened like a board, and didn't return my embrace.

"You didn't do anything Finn. That was Bálor and I'll deal with him later. You tried to warn me to run and I didn't. You have nothing to be sorry for and I can't let you beat yourself up over this."

I tightened my hold around his slim waist and after another moment or two, Finn relaxed and returned my embrace, lips pressing against my hair.

"Yer too good t'me. He'll take advantage of that."

I shook my head, the fabric of his hooded sweatshirt rubbing against my cheek, before I tilted my head up to look at the man now holding me. Our faces were just a breath's distance away.

"I can handle Bálor. You're a good man, Finn."

I punctuated my words by leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, sending a tingle from where our lips connected to the junction between my thighs. There was no reaction from him, lips remaining motionless underneath mine. My heart fell to my stomach. Maybe Shinsuke was wrong. Maybe he was just playing a trick on me, I thought as I began to pull away. The Bestiary did say that kitsune had an odd sense of humor, often to the detriment of others.

I had barely pulled back, when Finn pulled me towards him again, pressing a searing kiss to my mouth that left me a little weak in the knees.

"Don't know 'ow ye can jus' forgive me or us like that, but I ain't gonna look a gift 'orse in the mouth." The words were murmured against my lips and then we were moving. This was still Finn, as Bálor was in the corner of my eyesight, a Cheshire grin spread across his dark features. Finn was pulling me by the hand to a room two doors down, key card already procured and the door opening, the two of us sliding inside before I could react.

The door hadn't even closed completely and we were a car crash of limbs, hands, and lips. The heady smell of his cologne left my head swimming and the taste of him had me addicted. This is what had haunted me all those nights, with all of my senses craving more contact, and a rush of liquid between my thighs. He was shirtless underneath the hooded sweatshirt, which had left me with vast expanses of skin for my hands to explore and it was almost too much for me to bear.

We separated for a moment due to our clothes falling off at an exponential pace. First it was the sweatshirt I kept pawing at, then it was my jacket and shirt before taken off in one fell swoop. Finn went straight to work on my bra, giving a growl when he was unable to get the hooks to cooperate. I giggled, before swatting his hands away to take care of it myself.

By the time it took me to get my plain black bra off, Finn had already pulled his joggers off, leaving him in a pair of tented boxer briefs. He made short work of my pants before carrying me the short distance to the hotel bed and dropping me with a bounce. He stared at me reverently, with Bálor in the corner and a filthy smirk on his face.

"Fook, ya look so much better on m'bed than I dreamed ye would." The words he spoke were more than a little breathy, before he reached to pull my panties down. "Bet ye taste even better."

Finn wasted no time in spreading my thighs and leaning in to give a long, slow lick up my folds, before wrapping his lips around the sensitive little bundle of nerves and sucked. The sensations his tongue elicited sent my back and hips arching straight off the mattress with a keen, eyes screwed shut. Finn seemed encouraged by my reaction and set about utterly dismantling me with his mouth, tongue, and fingers.

Each twist of his fingers, each press of his lips, each swipe of his tongue had me writhing and moaning. Finn had to lay a muscled arm across my lower abdomen to hold me down after the third time an involuntary buck of my hips nearly sent him to the floor, the pressure of his arm only tightening the coil of tension further.

Finn was no silent eater of pussy either. Each flutter of my internal muscles made him groan and every sharp gasp of mine practically made him purr. He'd pushed off his sweatpants, his entire body nude, and his hips rolling ever so slightly into the mattress, looking for friction.

I could feel the heat of Bálor's eyes on me and just knowing I was being watched by the demon sent the blood humming in my veins, fueling the inevitable. I don't know what about being watched that made my breath catch or why it made me feel like I had to put on a show, but I felt compelled to play with my breasts and it took just a pinch and roll of both nipples to send me over the edge to my release.

Finn gave a groan as my inner walls clenched and grabbed around his fingers, gently decreasing the speed and pressure with which both his fingers and tongue were working. The aftershocks of my orgasm had left me shaking and entirely too sensitive to his continued touch. Finn practically slid his way up my body, pressing a frantic kiss to my lips, his cock hot and heavy against my stomach. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue and my breath caught in my throat.

"I want you."

He started at my whispered, needy words.

"Not gonna be able te let ye go if this happens, (Y/N). Is this what ye want?"

His dark words sparked a wicked hunger within me. I reached down, wrapping a hand around his thick, uncut cock and gave a firm stroke. His hips gave a roll into my hand as he let out a broken groan, his soulful blue eyes glazing.

"You let me worry about that, Finn."

I hooked a leg around his hips as I spoke, guiding him to exactly where I needed him most. The Irishman had needed no further encouragement, guiding himself into my wet core. He was slow and careful, conscious of his size and strength, but the stretch he caused was almost too much. I hissed at the uncomfortable burn as he bottomed out inside of me. He paused for just a moment, panting heavily, for me to get used to his size.

Then he rolled his hips into mine.

The noise that came out of me could only be described as a vulgar at the sensation of the heavy drag of his cock finding every hidden nerve ending. The breath came rushing out of Finn's lungs as he muttered, "Fook, yer so tight still…" I could feel Bálor creeping closer to the bed, but I was too overwhelmed by the intensity of the pleasure to focus on him.

Our pace was steady and sweet, hips arching into each other. Our kisses were made sloppy by gasps, moans, and muttered words of encouragement. My fingers were digging into his shoulders with every thrust, his hands kneading my tits firmly.

We both were desperate for each other. Intuitively, I could feel that he was growing close, given the growing wildness of his thrusts, so I reached down to frantically rub the little bundle of nerves just above where we were joined.

With just a couple of flicks of my fingers, the ball of tension I hadn't even realized was growing snapped, and I shuddered around him with a gasp.

"Finn!"

A beat later, he groaned, and I felt a sudden warm rush inside of me as he shallowly thrusted through our orgasms.

Finn's head was resting against my breast, pressing kisses to the sweat dampened skin of my chest, his cock softening inside of me. I let my eyes close for just a moment, to bask in the warm, affectionate aftermath.

Then it changed.

The air felt heavier and darker and his cock began to grow in me. I gave a groan of protest for my sore nether regions at the growing stretch and I opened my eyes.

Only to be met with feral eyes the color of merlot and a wicked smirk.

"It's m'turn now kitten. Ya came apart so pretty fer Finn, now 'm gonna make ye scream."

It was with inhuman speed that I was flipped onto my hands and knees, a pillow stuffed under my hips. One large hand was braced at the back of my neck and pushing me down into the mattress, the other gripping a hip tight enough to bruise.

I'd had no time to protest, before his cock was pistoning out of me in a punishing pace. Each relentless press of his cock inside of me left me shrieking and writhing in his grip. It was too much, too intense and I thought for sure that I was going to split in half.

"Look at that pretty little cunt takin' our cock."

I sobbed at the pleasure the combination of his words and his supernaturally fast thrusts elicited out of my sore, over stimulated body. My body was heavy following the two previous orgasms and movement felt impossible.

"Fook, yer so wet for us. Bet ye thought 'bout this every night since we played t'gether in that locker room. Tell us ye thought 'bout this."

The wild and deep thrusts of his cock into me had robbed me of all words, which didn't please Bálor.

The hand at the base of my neck grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me back hard enough that I was lifted from being pressed face first in the mattress to being arched towards Bálor. The dueling combination of pain and pleasure brought me to the brink of another climax.

"Yer gonna fuckin' tell me if you thought 'bout this (Y/N)."

He slowed his thrusts to just a shallow grind. I didn't know if it was a punishment or a reprieve for me to answer. I could finally breathe, but the lack of friction had held off my impending orgasm for the moment.

"Tell me and I'll make sure ye cum so hard ye forget yeh name."

God this slow grind was torturous and I was quickly becoming desperate, a slave to the heavy ache and tension between my thighs.

"Yes! I've-I've thought about this."

Satisfied with my answer, Bálor gave a sharp snap of his hips and pressed a series of bites to my shoulder, hard enough to shallowly break the skin there. He gave a deep growl as he licked away the blood that pooled from the wounds. The tension in my abdomen was growing to a fever pitch.

"Now tell us what yeh been thinkin' 'bout."

I sobbed as he pulled his mouth away, his hips slowing to those teasing, grinding thrusts again.

"Please Bálor, please."

He tutted, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"We can't help ye if ye don' tell us what ye want."

I moaned as he gave another tug to my hair.

"Thought about you in me, your mouth, your cock. In every possible way, you and Finn fucking me. So please Bálor, fuck me."

Bálor must have been pleased with my desperate, feverish words as he resumed his feverish pace. I only withstood moments under the blistering assault, screaming my release and a combination of Finn and Bálor's names into the universe.

My vision was whited out from the pleasure, my body wracked with orgasm after orgasm. Bálor had superhuman stamina and was showing it off. It wasn't until I was practically catatonic that he roared his release, collapsing against me, his heavy body pressing me into the mattress.

" _ **We never did get ta talkin' 'bout the terms of your deal, kitten."**_


End file.
